The present invention relates to the field of information technology, including, more particularly, to systems and techniques for information rights management.
The rights to access documents are generally determined by the document creators. Once the rights are determined, the document may be shared with intended recipients. One disadvantage of this approach is that all of the recipients are subjected to the same access rights, even though they may have different needs or be in different situation.